


It Was You

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Cait is caught in a very compromising situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Sam/Cait (in this story Cait) in first person POV. NSFW!

_January_ _201_ _9_  

 

 

 

I was lying on my bed in my flat in Glasgow. Tony was on his way from London, he was about to come home soon. We didn’t live together yet, I lived in Glasgow and he lived in London where he still was working and he was only visiting from time to time. Aside from being my personal assistant he had tried getting into the bar business again which was going fairly well. Now he would have a few days off so we had decided that he would come to Glasgow to visit me. 

 

Tony and I had been engaged for a year now and there was still no wedding in sight. We had both been busy and there had simply been no time for us to plan a wedding. In only one month I would start filming Outlander again so a wedding during this hiatus was out of the question. But truth be told, none of us were in a rush to get married and personally I was rather relieved about that. Tony was a bit of a workaholic, after the three bankruptcies he wanted to prove everyone right and that often came in the way for our relationship. It wasn’t that I didn’t love Tony because I did, but sometimes I missed having real passion in a relationship. I missed feeling really wanted and I missed really wanting someone. I missed  _someone_ , and that  _someone_ was my co-star from Outlander, Sam Heughan.  

 

Sam and I had always been close friends, at one point we even considered becoming an item but it was I who eventually said no to that. All the attention we got especially for our intimate scenes made me uncomfortable. Tony was a civilian and would never draw the attention Sam does and that made me feel safer and more in control of the situation. Sam was sad at first but it didn’t take long until he accepted it and our friendship was still strong. But now, like during all hiatuses or when we had to spend a long time apart, I found myself thinking about him a lot and missing him. I tried to push those thoughts away the best I could because I really wanted to make my and Tony’s relationship work. Still, every time Sam entered my mind and was around me there was a sense of calmness and harmony that I simply couldn’t deny.  

  

 

 

It was now about 20 minutes until Tony would arrive and in an effort to prepare myself for our reunion, I decided to warm myself up a bit. I laid back comfortably on my bed and pulled off my pants, my shirt and my bra, leaving me only in my black lace panties. I parted my legs and let my right hand wander down to my sex, slowly starting to touch myself up and down. Closing my eyes I let my mind take over. I tried to imagine myself and Tony being intimate but for some reason it was difficult, I only kept losing my focus. Deciding to leave my mind completely blank, I only focused on touch. I increased the pressure of my hand slightly and it didn’t take long before my thoughts started to drift on their own. I imagined myself on a big bed in an open hut on a tropical island, the sun was shining on me and a light breeze touched my heated skin. A man was walking towards me as I lay naked on the bed touching myself just like I did now. At first I couldn’t see his face, only the silhouette of him. He was naked too and his penis stood half erect, resting against his left thigh as he came closer and closer. He was big and muscular and his penis was, well, proportional with the rest of his body to say the least. When his face appeared, I gasped.

 

 

 _Blonde hair. Blue eyes. That beautiful smile. I knew that man._  

 

 _Sam!_  

 

 

One half of my brain told me to stop immediately but the other half almost desperately told me to continue. This wouldn’t be the first time that I had masturbated while thinking of Sam even during my relationship with Tony. It hadn’t happened for more than a year as I rather successfully had managed to push these dirty kinds of thoughts about him out of my mind. Now however, it appeared they had come back with a vengeance. 

 

 

 _Sam came to stand next to the bed, his big body shielding me from the sun. The look on his face was one of absolute wonder and adoration. My hand was still between my thighs and I looked back up at him, panting._  

 

 

My hand wouldn’t leave its place. I told myself “No, no, this isn’t right!” but it  _did_ feel right. “Once, just once.” my inner voice spoke to me and I gave in, letting my mind wander again. 

 

 

 _He sat down on the bed and brushed his index finger across my forehead, my chin and finally my lips. After that, he cupped my face and kissed me. Eagerly I kissed him back, letting go of all the emotions I had within me. His tongue darted out and touched my lips and in response I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter._  

 

 

As I again started to move my fingers over my centre I moaned. Lowering them to my slit I could feel myself becoming wet already.  

 

 

 _Breaking away from the kiss, Sam stared at me and then lowered his eyes to where my hand was. He smiled, licked his lips and then looked back at me. His eyes were ablaze and he moved to position himself above me on the bed._  

 

 

I interrupted myself to take off my panties. I quickly slid the now damp material down my legs and put them next to me before returning to my task. Spreading my legs further apart I once again put my hand over my flesh. 

 

 

 _Sam kissed his way down my throat as both my hands settled in his soft hair. He licked and nibbled at my skin and I gasped as he reached my sensitive spot just where my throat met my collarbone. His hand moved up my stomach to my breast, squeezing it. I could feel his erection poking_ _my_ _thigh and I reached down to touch the hard, smooth texture, causing him to grunt._  

 

 

I sighed as I moved one hand to my breast imagining it being Sam’s big hand, pinching my now taught nipple between my thumb and forefinger causing me to bite my lip. My breathing increased as did the pressure of my fingers on my sex. I was so wet now, so wet and it was the wrong man who made me. 

 

 

 _“Ye’re so beautiful_ _Cait_ _, so beautiful, like a goddess.” Sam mumbled as he sucked on my nipples. Even if it was just a mumble, the emotion he put into it couldn’t be denied and it made me feel not just physical pleasure but also happiness. Eventually, he released_ _my breasts_ _and kissed his way down my stomach._  

 

 

Spreading my wetness around I could almost hear how wet I was and it made me blush. All embarrassment was gone though when I continued imagining Sam’s hands and mouth on my body.  

 

 

 _When Sam reached my most private place, he looked up at me from between my thighs, as if asking for permission to continue. I smiled and palmed his cheek, telling him it was okay. Giving me one last look, he dove into my sex and I gasped when I felt his tongue lick its way up my pussy._  

 

 

I moaned at the sensations running through me as my fingers started to circle my clit. I arched my back off the bed and felt the heat spread through my body, perspiration starting to form between my breasts. I felt like I was literally living in my fantasy, not knowing anything about what happened around me. The hand that was still playing with my breast moved down my stomach to join the other. 

 

 

 _He licked up and down a fair amount of times, varying the pressure and every now and then glancing up at me to see if I enjoyed myself. Eventually his tongue settled on my clit and I arched my back when I felt one and then a second finger enter my now throbbing depths._  

 

 

I let out a strangled cry as I slid two fingers into me, my other hand still working slowly on my swollen nub. Oh how I wished it was actually Sam's fingers; those long, extremely skillful and beautiful fingers.   

 

 

 _“_ _D’ye_ _know how ye look and feel right now?” His accent came out fully and I could only whimper in response. “I love to see ye writhe in pleasure, the way_   _yer_ _skin takes a beautiful shade of red and how it glows_   _in the sun."_ _His mouth closed around my clit, sucking on it as his fingers moved faster in and out of me._  

 

 

It was difficult for me to keep quiet now. I increased the speed of my fingers and my breaths were heaving. My heart was beating furiously, it almost felt like it was going to leap out of my chest at any second.  

 

 

 _“Sam! Please, I want you, now!” I grabbed him by_   _his cheeks_ _and he looked up at me._  

 

 _“You sure?”_  

 

 _“Yes!”_  

 

 _Faster than I was able to react, he got up and positioned himself at my entrance. I could feel the head of his cock at my slit and I bucked my hips in eagerness. Growling, he kissed me passionately and then slowly entered me._  

 

 

Carefully, I slid a third finger into me to join the other two and my body opened up like a flower. I cried out and could easily imagine Sam’s cock inside me instead of my fingers. We had sex a couple of times a couple of years ago and it was wonderful. He had been gentle yet firm, putting my pleasure above his own and taking his time.  

 

 

 _Sam worked up a steady r_ _hythm_ _and for_ _every thrust he kissed me. My hands slid down his back to his buttocks, grabbing them as if to prevent him from disappearing from me. The groaning sounds he made deep in his chest every time he entered me made the fire burning in me burn even brighter. I moaned as he again and again plunged into my depths, my pussy gripping him harder and harder._  

 

 

I could tell I was close. The perspiration that had formed between my breasts was now dripping down my stomach as I raised my head from the mattress. I couldn’t control myself any longer, the pace of my fingers working my pussy increasing even more and my other hand moving faster and faster on my clit. “Sam, oh Sam!” I cried, desperate to meet the satisfaction that my body wanted and needed so much. 

 

 

 _“Cait_ _, I am_   _goin_ _’ to_ _come_ _!_ _”_ _Sam grunted. Sweat drops formed on his eyebrows, his face tensed and it wasn’t difficult to_ _see that he held himself back. “_ _Do it_ _, I am close too_ _.” I grabbed his damp hair, put my legs around his lower back and brought him down to my mouth. After a few more thrusts we both came at the same time. His cock twitched inside me, he_ _groaned loudly_ _and I arched into him, screaming out his name before we both fell back onto the bed in a tangle of sweat, limbs and kisses._  

 

 

Wetness was seeping out of me as I got closer and closer to climax, imagining Sam pounding into me. I was burning up, my heart was racing, my breaths shallow, the bed linens were becoming damp and my pussy throbbed around my fingers. My feet were planted hard on the bed and my back arched as I finally came. Like shock waves my pussy over and over contracted and my whole pelvic region shook with the intensity. It was the most powerful climax I had experienced in a very long time. One last “SAM!” escaped my lips and I slumped back down on the mattress, completely worn out but also completely blissful. For the first time in forever I felt liberated, satisfied and also both physically and emotionally connected to my sexuality. 

 

I gently caressed myself during the aftershocks before both my hands left my still pulsating centre and rested on my stomach while I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and was most certainly not prepared for who I was about to see. 

 

“Hello, Cait.” 

 

“Tony!” Shocked, I sat up quickly as I saw him stand at the foot of the bed. I hadn’t heard him come into the flat or our room. “Don’t frighten me like that. For how long have you been standing there?” 

 

“Enough time to hear who you were thinking about.” He looked at me with a neutral face, neither sad nor angry. “You know, I am not surprised. I have sensed this for a long time that you still haven’t forgotten him.” 

 

“Tony, I am sorry...” 

 

“No, I do not want to hear any excuses. You are not sleeping here tonight.” 

 

I couldn’t believe his words. “What? Are you throwing me out? This is MY flat you know!” I was so angry that I actually covered myself with my shirt. I couldn’t bear him looking at my naked body. 

 

“That is not what I am saying. All I am saying is that right now I don’t want to be in the same flat as a woman who obviously doesn’t love me. I am sure you will find some place to stay in. Also, it is our flat even if I don’t live here most of the time. It was yours first but I have paid my part and I do pay a part of the rent.” 

 

I just stared at him as he still stood in his spot and didn’t make a move. He was right, it wasn’t only my flat anymore. “Fine, if that’s what you want. I am sure you are quite happy since you don’t really love me either.” The words just slipped out of my mouth but I couldn’t help feeling relieved when I said it because somehow I felt it was true. 

 

Tony simply nodded and still held his composure. “We will talk about this at a later time, but not tonight and probably not tomorrow. Do what you want, maybe that will make things clearer for you if they already aren’t.” 

 

With those words he left the room, once again leaving me alone and I could hear the door to the flat open and shut again, then silence. I pressed the shirt tighter to my body and started to cry in shame, not over what I had done but because Tony suddenly felt like a stranger and I didn’t like the fact that a now stranger had seen me in my most bare and vulnerable form. Where would I go? Who would I call? 

 

 

 

 _Y_ _ou know who you want to call, who you need to call._  

 

 

 

Sam, of course. I had to call Sam. I had to talk to him about what had happened because it did involve him after all, no matter how embarrassing and awkward it might be. I dried my tears with the back of my hand and took a few deep breaths to compose myself the best I could. I took a quick shower to rinse off the perspiration, dressed myself in a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt and then packed down my necessities in my big backpack. Who knew how long I would be away from here, but I thought it best to pack down at least a couple of sweaters and one pair of jeans along with my toilet bag, a towel and of course underwear. 

 

I was about to dial Sam’s number when I was suddenly hit by doubt. What if he wasn’t at home? What if he was busy tonight? No, it was in the middle of the week and he usually was at home then. But would he also allow me to stay overnight? I forced myself not to think. Gaining courage I dialed his number and it only took a couple of signals before he answered. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

As soon as I heard his voice, I started to cry again. “Hi Sam, it’s Cait.” I sniffled. 

 

“Oh hi Cait, how are ye doin’?”  

 

I couldn’t hold back, my sniffles turned into sobs. 

 

“Are you crying? What’s the matter? Has something happened?” 

 

“Tony and I had a fight.” 

 

“A fight? Are you hurt?” I could hear he was scared. 

 

“No, I am not hurt. It was not a physical fight. Can I come over to your place? I will tell you everything then.” 

 

“Yeah sure. You are most welcome. I am not in my flat though, I am in my house. Do you remember the way?” 

 

I managed a small smile. It was even better that it was far away from where I was now. Besides, I loved his house. “That’s fine. Yes, I remember. Otherwise I will just let the GPS do the job.” 

 

“Good. When will ye arrive?” 

 

“As soon as possible, maybe in 40 minutes?” 

 

“I will be waiting for ye.” 

 

“Good. Also, I hope this isn’t too much to ask for but could I stay over tonight?” 

 

There was a little pause, enough to make me nervous that he would say no. “Of course ye can. I will make sleeping arrangements.” 

 

I let out a breath of relief which I didn’t know I had been holding. “Thank you so much Sam. You have no idea what you just have done for me.” 

 

“You’re welcome. Always there for my best friends.” 

 

 

 

 _Friends_  

 

 

 

“Of that I have no doubt. I’ll go out and get in the car now. See you later. Bye Sam.” 

 

“Bye bye Cait, see ye soon!” 

 

Then we hung up. I closed my eyes and now felt a lot calmer. I always did when I had talked to Sam. He was my calm centre indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became WAY longer than I expected it to be but I hope it is still good. NSFW x 1000!

When I arrived at Sam's house it was dark outside, the clock on my iPhone showing 5:32 PM. I drove up on his pathway, parking my Audi in front of his dito. I walked up the two steps to his front door and knocked twice. It didn’t take long before he opened. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweats, his blonde hair unruly and his chin covered in a short stubble. 

 

 

 

 _God he looked handsome!_  

 

 

 

“Hi.” He said in a soft voice. 

 

“Hi.” I said back, giving him a sheepish smile. 

 

“Come in. Let me take your jacket.” 

 

Sam stepped to the side as I entered and put down my backpack. He went to stand behind me to take my jacket as I took it off. I swear I could feel his hand brush my arm and I couldn’t help but feeling goose bumps.  

 

When he had hung up my jacket on a hook, he turned to me.  

 

“Do you want something?” 

 

“No thanks, I am not hungry.” 

 

He nodded and then gestured towards the living room. “Please have a seat.” 

 

“Thank you.” I went to the large sofa and sat down. The room was dimly lit and had a very nice atmosphere, it was very easy to feel at home here.  Sam came in soon after and took a seat next to me, turning so that we faced each other.  

 

“So, what happened? You said you and Tony had a fight.” 

 

“Yes. It was a rather embarrassing thing really. But I felt that I had to talk to you about it.” 

 

“Alright. I am listening.” 

 

“I was... He found me in our bedroom, I was touching myself.” I felt myself blush as Sam looked at me intently, allowing me to finish. “The thing is, it wasn’t him I thought about.” I took a few deep, shaking breaths before looking Sam deeply in the eyes. “It was you.” 

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth. Bringing it down to his chin he rubbed it from side to side and looked down, obviously shocked at my words. I just sat there, waiting for him to say something. Eventually, he met my gaze again. 

 

“You...you thought of me?” 

 

“Yes.” I felt tears falling again, ashamed of myself. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have...” 

 

“No, it’s alright. It's just...” He shook his head and laughed a little in disbelief. “...I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“No wonder.” I said, trying to lighten up the situation but only found myself cringing at my words. 

 

“Has it happened many times, you thinking about me while masturbating?” 

 

“A few times, yes.” 

 

He made another pause, furrowing his brows. “Why? Why did you think about me that way if you are in love with someone else?” 

 

“I... I don’t know.”  

 

 

 

 _Yes_ _you do!_  

 

 

 

“You don’t know? I am sorry but I find that a bit unbelievable, Cait.” 

 

“Alright, maybe I do know.” I looked down at my lap, my hands fidgeting. “I missed you.” I squeezed my eyes shut as I wasn’t able to hold back the stream of tears that now poured down my cheeks. 

 

“You missed me you say?” 

 

I opened my eyes and saw that Sam was now crying too. I immediately wanted to reach out to him but stopped myself. He ran his hand through his hair and stared down at the floor, shoulders slumped. 

 

“If you missed me, why were you with him for so long? Why are you still with him?” 

 

“Because I wanted to make our relationship work! I hadn’t thought about you in that way for a year until today and...” 

 

“Is that supposed to make a difference? I wanted our relationship to work too. Do you know how painful these last few years have been for me? Almost every day I have hoped that you would think again and come back.” 

 

“Relationship? Come back? Sam, we were never in a relationship, a few fucks and a couple of months of fooling around now and then doesn’t make a “relationship” and you know that.” 

 

“Because YOU decided to break it off, YOU decided to never give us a real chance. Is that how you see it, a few fucks and fooling around?”

 

I could see he was hurt and that made me instantly guilty, he wasn't wrong though.

 

“You know I value our friendship and I value you a lot as a person. Tony is a good man and...” Suddenly I was tongue tied, nothing more came out of my mouth. 

 

“Do you love him?” He asked it with such emotion and intensity, it grabbed my whole soul. For the time being, the tears had stopped falling down his cheeks but his eyes were still glossy.  

 

When I still hadn’t been able to say anything for a minute, Sam let out a heavy sigh, running his hands up and down his face. He always did that when he was angry or confused about something. 

 

“If you really do love him, then why did you call me? Why did you want to come here? And most of all, why did you still think of me in a sexual way? You say you missed me, why did you miss me? I know this is a lot of questions but I feel that they really need answers, all of them.” 

 

“Because you are the closest friend I have in Glasgow, and...”  _Say it Balfe, say it!_ “...I think I am really in love with you.” 

 

There, I said it. I said what I realized my heart had been saying for all along. I was still in love with the man sitting beside me, I was still in love with Sam. Suddenly I felt like a big rock had been lifted from my shoulders. I was still somehow shocked by myself but at the same time it felt so natural saying it. Sam’s reaction was not what I had imagined though, once again he had his face in his hands and it was difficult to tell whether he was laughing or crying other than his whole upper body shaking from whatever he was doing. 

 

“Sam?” 

 

Eventually, he looked up at me again. He was crying but a smile that didn’t reach his eyes was formed on his lips, almost like a sneer. 

 

“What kind of person are you, Caitriona Balfe? You have a relationship with one man for a bit more than three years, and now you say you might be in love with the person who you had a thing with before that. I need to ask you again Cait, why?” 

 

For a few moments I was thinking about what to say, lowering my eyes. “Why” indeed? I decided to be completely honest. “Because I was blinded by my need for control and not wanting to let my real emotions out. All my former relationships have ended badly, I didn’t want to end up hurt again and Tony felt like a safe choice. I was afraid that if you and I got together, then you wouldn’t be able to resist all the temptations out there in the business and I would end up hurt again. I tried to bury my feelings for you and it did work a little. But then today happened and it wasn’t only physical pleasure I felt, but emotional too. I felt better than I have done in a very long time. Then Tony had come home earlier from London than expected, he saw me and now I am here.” 

 

Sam nodded, taking in everything I had said. Tapping his fingers against his knee I could tell he was in deep thinking mode again. 

 

“You say you wanted to make your relationship with Tony work. May I ask where you two stand right now?” 

 

“Well, he basically told me that he had sensed for a long time that I couldn’t forget you. He also told me to do whatever I wanted, that it would open my eyes. Then he left. He sounded so cold and distant. I don’t think he said it because he wanted me to come back to him, but rather so I would be true to him and myself about how I feel.” 

 

“Did he... kick you out?” Sam moved closer to me, now there was no distance left between us, our legs touching. 

 

“Not exactly since he left the flat too. I don’t know where he is right now, and...” our heads leaned in, I could feel his breath on my lips. “I don’t think I care.” 

 

Sam closed his eyes and I closed mine too. Only one movement would be enough for our lips to meet. I wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel those soft lips on mine along with the raspy stubble. Only one bit more, only one... 

 

 

 

“NO!”  

 

He stood up and walked away to the other side of the room. At first I was taken aback, we had been so close. But I let him be, it was for the best. For a minute or two he just stood there with his head down, his back was turned towards me so I couldn’t see his face. After taking a deep breath he turned towards me again, lips in a thin line before he spoke. 

 

“You should know I want this, I want this so badly. I have wanted this ever since you told me that you didn’t want to be in a relationship with me. But I refuse to be the guy you come to for pity fucks.” 

 

Now I stood up as well, not believing what I had just heard. “How can you say that?!” I almost shouted. “I did NOT come here for a pity fuck. I did not come here to have sex with you. I came here because I finally wanted to be honest about my feelings for you, no matter what you feel for me in return. I never would’ve thought you could think so low of me.” 

 

I sank down on the sofa again, crying uncontrollably with my face in my hands and my whole body shaking violently from the sobs. It didn’t take long until I felt the weight shifting and Sam putting his hand on my upper back. 

 

“Cait, look at me. Look at me!” 

 

Reluctantly I looked up and turned towards my right. I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue orbs just a few inches away from my face.  

 

“I am sorry.” He put his fingers under my chin. “I don’t know why I said that. It must be that I am so turmoiled right now by everything you have told me tonight. I wasn’t thinking clearly. What I am saying is, if we are going to do something, then I don’t want it to be just a one time thing, I want something deeper, ye ken.” 

 

 

 

 _Ye ken_  

 

 

 

I nodded. Of course I knew, when Sam was going to do something he always did it with all he had in him, never half hearted. The question is, was I ready for something deeper already? I would still have to deal with Tony, but that could wait for another day. 

 

He took my face in his hands, leaned his forehead into mine and I suddenly I felt like my face was burning up.  

 

“I know that you might not want to start something serious now considering what you have been through today. But I want you to know one thing, I would never take advantage of you and your vulnerability. I love you, Caitriona, and I have never stopped loving you. I want ye to say now if ye want to try again or...” 

 

Now I didn’t stop myself. I pressed my lips against his, hard and desperate, hoping my actions would give him the answer we both wanted. At first I could feel him tense up and his hands released me, he must have been surprised. But soon he relaxed and put his hands in my hair instead. I broke the kiss and searched his face for any kind of uncertainty or regret. Luckily, none of that was found. 

 

“I want to try again, for real this time.” 

 

Sam smiled, the first real smile since I arrived earlier. “You’re absolutely sure of that?” His thumbs caressed my temples and I put my own hands on his neck. 

 

“Yes, absolutely sure.” 

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to kiss me. It wasn’t nearly as eager as mine was before, but it was sweet and tender and had a feeling of confidence to it, like he finally knew where he had me and where we had us. When he broke the kiss his huge arms came around me and he buried his face in my neck, his hot breath on my skin. I hugged him back and fisted my hands in his shirt as we sat there for probably several minutes, just holding each other. It felt good to be in his bosom again. We had been so many times before but as Jamie and Claire, not as Sam and Cait and this was way different. 

 

When we eventually parted, Sam took my left hand in his right, entwined our fingers and kissed each knuckle. This made my lip tremble, he was always so gentle. He looked up at me then, never releasing my hand.  

 

“Cait, there is one more thing I would like to ask ye.” 

 

“What?” I already had my idea about what he meant and the thought gave me a shaky breath. 

 

He licked his lips. “Will ye... Will ye make love to me?” 

 

I giggled inside at his shyness but my answer was clear. “Yes, oh yes I want to.” I murmured as I ran my fingers over his stubbly cheek. 

 

I had barely finished my sentence before Sam’s mouth was on mine again. Forget the gentleness from earlier, it was now replaced with hunger and need. I felt his tongue touch my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter and soon we were both kissing passionately, like we had never kissed anyone before. He tasted so good, a mixture of peppermint chewing gum and whiskey. Putting my hands in his hair I pressed myself even closer to him and his hands found their way to my waist. He ran them up and down my sides, soon attentively moving them inside my shirt to caress my skin. I moaned at the contact and momentarily broke the kiss to straddle his lap. Once seated, I could feel his erection through our pant layers, he was obviously aroused and I couldn’t help but grind myself against him. Now it was his turn to moan. 

 

“Easy love, easy.” His hand moved from side to side on the small of my back. “We have all night.” 

 

“I know, I'm sorry...” 

 

He moved one hand from my back and put his fingers to my lips. “No, don’t be. I just don’t want to rush it. I want to savour it. I want us to enjoy every touch, every kiss, every sound, every taste.” 

 

I kissed his fingertips and then licked each one of them. “Like that?” 

 

“Aye, like that.” 

 

The smile he gave me made me kiss him again, and my hands moved under the front of his shirt. I moaned as I caressed his abs and felt his warm skin under my hands. My mouth left his and I started to kiss my way along his incredible jawline, his stubble rasping my lips and while I made my way down his throat I nibbled at his skin and spent some extra time on his Adam’s apple and pulse point. I could feel his pulse beating hard and I decided to rock my hips in tune with it. I glanced up at him and he had his eyes closed and he was moaning at my actions. Feeling his hardness press against me every time I brought my hips forward made me shiver in anticipation, I longed to have him inside me again. I let go of his throat and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, looking him in the eyes to see if it was okay. He nodded and I started to pull it upwards, more and more of his fine body revealing itself to me. I had never been one to like muscular bodies before but that had changed when I met Sam, it wasn’t only the fact that it was so nice to look at but it was also a testament of all the work he put into his craft.  

 

When his shirt finally was discarded, I shifted and moved further down his legs so that I could rest my cheek on the spot on his broad chest where I could feel his heart. Listening to its hard, regular beats made me feel relaxed. I could feel Sam’s fingers gently pulling a few strands of hair away from my face. 

 

“I could watch ye like this forever.” 

 

I looked up at him, his soft expression turning me into a pile of goo, and then kissed the same spot that my cheek had just touched. “I wish you could. But I am not finished with you yet.” 

 

Sam smirked and leaned down to give me a peck. His hands were again under my shirt and moved downwards to grab my arse. I placed open mouthed kisses all over his chest while I ran my hands over his abs and sides. His physique was so impressive, I don’t think I had ever met a man as dedicated to his exercise routine as Sam was and It certainly paid off. As I licked and bit down gently on one hard nipple he groaned and I glanced up. 

 

“Does it feel good?” I asked. 

 

“Oh yes. Just continue.” He said without opening his eyes that were closed in pleasure. 

 

I continued licking and sucking on the bud all while listening to the sounds coming from Sam’s mouth. Eventually I changed side to give the other nipple attention too. Meanwhile Sam’s hands had found their way up again to the hem of my shirt. He started to lift it upwards and I paused my ministrations to raise my arms above my head and let him take it off. Biting my lip I couldn’t help but feeling a bit self-conscious. Sam had seen my breasts several times before while filming but it was always different when it was  _me_ he saw and not Claire. He swallowed hard as he looked at my breasts, his hands moving up my waist. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Caitriona.” He looked up and our eyes met. When he said my full first name it always touched something deep inside my soul. “May I?” 

 

I nodded and put my hands on his neck. “Of course.” 

 

Sam gently started to touch and cup my breasts, trying different kinds of pressure and when he grazed my nipples I moaned loudly and arched my back, exposing myself even more to him. To my surprise he took one of my nipples into his mouth, at first swirling his tongue around it and then sucking on it. I cried out and kept grinding my hips into his, causing him to moan into my breast and I could feel his rock hard length press into my cleft. After a while he changed breast and soon his hand worked my right and his mouth my left. 

 

“Yer breasts, yer skin...” He mumbled into my wet, hardened nipple. “Ye’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” 

 

I felt myself blush at his compliments. He had said it before but it had a much deeper meaning now. I took hold of both his cheeks gesturing for him to look at me, his eyes dazed. I gave him one long, searing kiss before giving him a mischievous smile and then moved my body off of his lap so that I was sitting on my knees between his legs on the floor. This time I went immediately to his stomach, kissing and appreciating every muscle that was visible to my eyes.  

 

When I reached the hem of his sweat pants I noticed how hard he really was and I moved my hand over the outline of his erection, feeling its impressive size. I looked up at him once again and was met with the softest look, he understood my intentions and he wanted it as much as I did. Still keeping our eyes locked, I hooked my fingers under both his sweats and his underwear and Sam assisted me by lifting his backside so I could pull them both off effortlessly. When I had removed everything including the socks, Sam was sitting completely naked in front of me and what a sight it was! His cock was resting upwards against his stomach and his huge, muscular torso was heaving with every breath. My mouth watered at the sight of him and he was mine, all mine! Carefully I took hold of him, moving my hand slowly up and down while my other hand cupped his sack. Sam closed his eyes and moaned. 

 

“Does it feel good, Sam?” I murmured, wanting to be sure before I took the next step. 

 

“Yes!” He almost grunted. 

 

Feeling bolder, I pulled back the foreskin and took him into my mouth. I sucked lightly on the head, running my tongue around it and dipping it into the slit to collect the small amount of precum. All while my hand still moved up and down. Suddenly I felt Sam’s body jerk beneath me. Looking up I could see he was crying. 

 

“What is it? Do you want me to stop?” Concerned, I released him altogether, afraid that I had gone too far with my actions. 

 

“No, no! Please, I just... I never thought that I would experience something like this again, I'm sorry.” 

 

I moved my hand up to caress his cheek with the back of my fingers, feeling them becoming damp with his tears. “It’s alright. You can cry all you want. You sure you want me to continue?” 

 

He grabbed my hand and kissed each finger, almost making me cry in return. “Yes, please continue.” Then he brought it back down to his cock, encircling my fingers around it and then setting up a pace before releasing me. I descended on him again and moaned as I felt his thick girth fill my mouth. It wasn’t new to me that Sam was a big guy but his size still amazed me. Many times during our love scenes had I felt him through his modesty pouch, rubbing against me and making me aroused for real. Many times had I gone home from set imagining us having sex for real, all while being with another man. But this, this felt good, this felt right. Finally I felt like I wasn’t betraying my body or my emotions. 

 

I listened to the sounds coming from Sam as I continued to please him, using both my mouth and my hands. Hearing him sigh as I massaged his thighs, hearing him grunt as I rolled his balls between my fingers, feeling him run his hand through my hair as I tried to take in as much as I could of his cock or watching his face contort in pleasure as I licked the head clean, it all made me incredibly hot and it satisfied me greatly that I could do this to him. Sometimes I touched the strawberry blonde, soft curls that surrounded him or traced the long veins of his shaft with my tongue. He would every now and then utter a “Mmm yes, like that” or a “That’s good” but most of the time it was just wordless mumblings. It took me all my willpower not to bring down my pants and rub my wet sex to climax as I bobbed my head up and down and felt the salty taste of him on my tongue, I wanted this moment to be about Sam and not me. 

 

 

 

Suddenly, I felt Sam’s hand grip my hair tightly and say “Stop!”. I released him right away and his other hand touched my chin, tilting my head upwards. “Come up here.” 

 

The lust was apparent in his eyes and I went up to straddle him again but he had other plans. He made a “come hither” motion with both his hands near his face. “No, up here.” 

 

When I realized what he was up to, my heart skipped a beat. Giving him a knowing smile I stood up on the sofa, my feet planted on each side of his thighs and my crotch just at level with his face. Sam grabbed my pants, pulled them down and I lifted each foot so he could throw them and my socks onto the floor, leaving me now only in my panties.  

 

“Hmm.” He touched me, a feather light touch, back and forth a couple of times over my slit and when he brushed against my clit I jerked my hips forward. “I love to feel ye wet, and wet for me. May I take these off too?” 

 

I nodded and he slowly dragged my panties down my legs just so I wouldn’t lose my balance. No clothes separated us now. He caressed his way up my legs and when he reached my thighs he moved to the inside, nudged them further apart before moving upwards to touch my naked flesh. The anticipation was killing me and when Sam met my eyes I thought I was going to burst. 

 

“Ye’re so soft, like silk.” His fingertips traced my opening and he licked his lips. “Put yer hands against the wall and yer legs against the top of the sofa.” 

 

I did as he said and his mouth was only a couple of inches away from where I desperately needed it to be. He then peppered small kisses all over my mound, starting with the area just above my clit and worked his way down and inwards. “More Sam, more!” I was so turned on now that my legs almost gave out under me.  

 

Sam growled “Hold on, love.” And then, finally, I felt his tongue on my pussy and  _oh my_ it felt good! I gasped at the contact, pressing myself closer to him. He licked me slowly, as if he wanted to make sure that I felt every little sensation.  

 

“Does it feel good?” He mumbled into my sex. 

 

“Mmmh yes Sam, don’t stop!” I moaned as he once more licked me thoroughly and my left hand left the wall to run my fingers through his hair. I could run my fingers through that hair for hours and the curls touching my skin along with his mouth working me made me both moan and giggle. Sam must have heard because he paused his ministrations.  

 

“You’re giggling?” 

 

“Your hair tickles me.” 

 

He replied with shaking his head so that his tongue wiggled my opening and his hair tickled my lower stomach. It made me moan and laugh at the same time. This was one of the best things about him, no matter what we did he would always find a way to make me laugh. 

 

 

 

When Sam started to lick and suck on my clit I cried out, my legs finally gave in and hadn’t it been for Sam gripping my hips I would’ve fallen down. He laughed into my sex and the vibrations shot like electricity through my pelvis. 

 

“I have missed this!” He said as he grabbed my buttocks and squeezed hard. “I have missed having that round, naked and perfect arse in my hands.” He then took one long lick all the way up from my opening to my clit. “I have missed pleasing ye, missed hearing ye moan as I drink up the proof of ye wanting me. Ye’re so wet it’s dripping into my mouth.” 

 

His accent always became thicker when he was emotional or turned on and I was not complaining. He was right, I was practically dripping with need and it was all him and only him. Returning to his task he flicked his tongue over my clit, causing me to bite my lip and throw my head back as I now rocked back and forth. The pleasure was overwhelming and if he didn’t stop now I would come within seconds. I didn’t want that just yet, I wanted him inside me first. Grabbing hold of his hair I pulled at it causing him to look up at me, his breath still hot on my sex.  

 

“I don’t want to wait any longer.” My hand moved from his hair down his cheek to his lips which were covered in my arousal. “Make love to me, Sam.” 

 

Sam nodded and let go of me. I sat down on my knees again, one leg on each side of him, only to see that he was still as hard as before. A wave of nervousness came over me, not because of his size but because this was such a big and emotionally loaded moment for me. I loved this man so much and I really didn’t want to waste it. I sat still for only a few seconds and Sam sensed my uneasiness. He brushed my face with his knuckles and moved his other hand up and down my waist, calming me. “Easy love, easy. No rush, okay.” he whispered into my ear and then kissed the shell of it. I felt ready again and I lifted my hips and looked at him as I took hold of his cock. He swallowed hard and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. With our eyes still locked, I lowered myself onto him slowly. Holding my breath, I felt him enter me inch by inch and when I felt my body open up I sank down faster and Sam groaned. When he was completely inside I let out a big sigh, both from relief and from pleasure, reached out and hugged him tightly and buried my face in his neck. I was unable to express my emotions about being one with him in words, it felt so wonderful, like so much finally fell into place. He hugged me back just as tightly, rubbing my back. After a few moments of silence, only our breaths audible, I withdrew. I put my forearms on his shoulders and leaned my forehead against his.  

 

“Alright?” I asked. 

 

“Alright.” He replied. “You?” 

 

I was quivering with want now. “Yes!” I breathed. Then I started moving, our heads still glued together. I set a slow pace, simply enjoying the feeling of him inside me and being in his arms again after all this time. Had I moved faster right away I would’ve come in no time because only looking at Sam right now would make any woman lose it. His eyes half closed but still focused on my own, his facial muscles completely relaxed, sweat pouring down his throat and his whole expression was an image of pure bliss. I felt the urge to kiss him again and when our mouths made contact it was only instinct that guided us in a passionate mix of tongues, teeth and swollen lips. I couldn’t stop kissing him as we moved together, it was like he was the only thing that could satisfy my hunger and yet I kept wanting more and more of him. The intensity in his kisses matched my own and he grabbed me by the hair to press us closer together if that was even possible. 

 

“D’ye have any idea of how much I have dreamt about this?” He panted when we had to break for air. 

 

“I can only imagine.” I replied. “I hope I live up to your expectations.” 

 

“Aye that you do, that you do.” He said before claiming my mouth again. 

 

 

 

I moaned into his mouth as I increased my movements. The friction of his big cock inside my moist depths made my whole body aware of the sensations all the way out to my fingers and toes. I grabbed the damp curls at the back of his neck and his mouth moved down to my neck to nibble at my sensitive spot while his hands moved from my back to the front to fondle my breasts. I could feel the heat rise within me when he started to meet my thrusts and we fell into a rhythm. It was the beginning of the crescendo for both of us, every time on my way up I clenched around him and he groaned in response. Looking down I saw his big cock push into me again and again, it was weirdly fascinating to watch and not to say incredibly arousing. 

 

It wasn’t long until I felt the familiar knot form in my lower stomach, telling me I would soon reach my peak. It appeared it was the same for Sam because I knew that when he furrowed his brows then he was close too. 

 

“Sam, are you...” 

 

“Yes!” He breathed. “I want to see ye come. Dinna hold back, love, dinna hold back.” 

 

That was the confirmation I needed. Changing my movements from up and down to more back and forth and in circles I felt him go even deeper and my clit rubbed against his pubic bone. I increased my speed never taking my eyes off Sam’s face. The back of his head was pressed against the sofa, his teeth bared and he then grabbed my arse to guide my movements. 

 

“Mmh yes Cait, ride me! That’s it Cait, that’s it. Go on. Oh yes! I’m comin’, I'm comin’!” 

 

Him saying my name like that and his encouragement was what finally triggered my orgasm. A flush spread from my chest to my whole body and I stilled, tight as a guitar string and I closed my eyes tightly crying out his name into his shoulder as I felt my pelvic muscles contract around him. Not long after, Sam let out a guttural groan from deep within his chest and I felt a shot of warmth inside me as he also stopped moving, my aftershocks taking care of every last drop coming from him. 

 

When all energy had left me and I opened my eyes the sight before me was one that I would never forget; Sam with his eyes closed, his head slightly tilted to the side, his mouth in a small smile, his hair dishevelled and I don’t think I had ever seen him so content before. I ran my hands across his hard chest and he turned towards me opening his eyes and we kissed each other lazily, the afterglow like a cocoon around us. 

 

“How are you feeling?” I asked, my fingers touching his brow. 

 

“Never felt better.” He smoothed my hair back. “What about you? You are amazing, you know that?” 

 

 “I could say the same about you. I feel perfect.” 

 

He smiled and kissed me again before hugging me. I inhaled his scent, nuzzled into his shoulder and we sat so for I don’t know how long. It wasn’t until I felt something dripping out of me that I let go of him. I looked down and noticed his seed was dripping onto his cock. Sam had noticed it too. 

 

“Ah. Let me.” 

 

He reached to his left, picked up his t-shirt and then carefully removed the sticky fluids the best he could. 

 

“That shirt and this furniture is going to need some cleaning later.” I said jokingly.  

 

“Empathize on “later” love.” He put the shirt away. “Wrap yer legs around me and hold on tight, I’ll carry us to the bedroom.” 

 

When I had done so he wrapped his arms around me and tried to stand up but he only managed to do so halfway before he lost his balance and we fell onto the floor, me under him and he between my legs and his cock slipping out of me in the process. Luckily Sam’s rug was rather thick and the fall wasn’t that hard so it didn’t really hurt. We laughed at our clumsiness and when we finally stopped we could barely talk because we were so out of breath. 

 

“I am so sorry, forgive me.” Sam almost looked ashamed. 

 

“It’s alright.” I kissed the tip of his nose to ensure him. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Thank goodness. Let’s go to my room.”  

 

He was about to retreat from my legs when I took hold of his lower back. “Wait!” I said and he looked at me puzzled. My hands released his back and wandered down to his crotch. He was half soft, half hard and I wrapped my hand around him, stroking him gently. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again.  

 

“Here?”   

 

“Yes.” 

 

“But this isn’t worthy of you. I should’ve taken ye to bed the first time too, I...” 

 

“I don’t care, what is worthy of me is  _you,_ Sam. I want you again and I want you now.” 

 

Sam looked down, appearing to be in thinking mode again. When he got out of his spell he kissed my forehead and then my lips. 

 

“Alright. But I have one condition.” He manoeuvred himself so that his face was at level with my breasts and causing me to release my grip on his cock. 

 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” 

 

“This.”  

 

He smirked up at me before taking as much of my breast as he could into his mouth. I gasped in surprise and arched up against him. He bit down gently on my nipple before changing breast and his hand went down my stomach to my sex. I was already wet again and when Sam felt it he hummed into my breast in pride. His fingers circled my opening, teasing me, and I bucked my hips wanting to feel them inside me. Sam released my nipple with a loud “smack” and looked up at me. His eyes glimmering, he placed open mouthed kisses down my stomach, leaving a wet trail. When he arrived at his destination there was no hesitation; covering my pussy with his mouth he groaned as he sucked me clean before his tongue entered me. His hands were planted on my stomach to hold me down and I gripped the rug tightly, barely able to contain the shocks and quivers that went through me as he licked me hard and lapped up my wetness.  

 

 

 

 _He was so good at this!_  

 

 

 

“Mmmh that feels so good!” I whimpered. 

 

“Ye taste so good and ye look so fucking gorgeous like this; yer hair messy, yer body all sweaty, yer legs parted, yer quim dripping like a ripe peach. If I dinna have anything else I could easily live off of your body, love.” 

 

Him talking in a dark, brogue voice made me feel like I would pass out because my heart was beating so fast. Sams tongue was soon replaced by first one, then a second finger but he moved them slowly and he started to flick his tongue over my clit. I moaned loudly when he curled them slightly so that they were hitting my special spot. My foot caressed his back and my hands ran through that smooth nest of curls on his head as he kissed, licked and nibbled my swollen nub. He always did this, always being a good and caring lover and making sure I enjoyed myself first and foremost.  

 

 

 

It was when he increased the speed of his fingers just slightly that I decided that I wanted more and needed more of him. 

 

“Sam!” 

 

He looked up and his lips and chin were covered in my arousal. Slowly he licked his lips clean and that caused me to bite my own lips, he was really trying to kill me. 

 

“Inside...now...” 

 

Sam shook his head up and down and he retreated from between my legs to stand on his knees. His cock stood upright again and he was by no doubt ready too and I smiled in appreciation at the sight. Leaning down so that we were at the same level he placed his hands on each side of my shoulders and kissed me languidly before I felt him slowly enter me, making me whimper into his mouth. Breaking the kiss he gave me a look as if to ask if I was ready and I nodded. Just like with his fingers earlier he set a slow pace, almost painfully slow but I knew he didn’t want to rush. We moved like that for some time, just feeling the closeness and not saying anything. It was Sam who broke the silence. 

 

“What did we do,”  _*thrust*_  “in your fantasy? Tell me.” 

 

“We...” I paused when he thrust again. “We were on a tropical island. I was lying on a bed touching myself, you came to me naked, we started making out, you went down on me and then we had sex.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows, clearly expecting to hear something sexier and it amused me. “Oh, that sounds... romantic.” 

 

“I can tell you...” When he thrust again and retreated I clenched around him the hardest I could. “...it felt way better than it sounds.” 

 

“Well...” He gave me a short but passionate kiss, nibbling at my lower lip. “...I might not be able to offer you a tropical island, but I can offer you this.” 

 

He thrust so hard then that I felt the rug move under us. I gasped loudly in surprise and tried to keep up with his newfound pace the best I could, wrapping my legs around him and digging my heels into his lower back. For every time Sam hit home a grunt escaped him and it was one of the sexiest sounds ever, on its own making me clench around him . 

 

 

 

Our slippery bodies moved together and our mouths were sealed together, only breaking apart from time to time for air, in what could only be described as a frantic expression of love and intimacy. Every time Sam entered and filled me it wasn’t only a physical impact but an emotional as well and the way he looked at me between our kisses made me want to never leave the moment and the time to stop. 

 

When Sam’s thrusts turned from hard and controlled to fast and hurried ones I knew he was close. My own climax was also not far away and my hands that had been eager to touch every bit of him they could reach now settled in his curls. My grip around his hips loosened as I wanted to give him more space. 

 

“Sam, Sam! You’re close?” I half whispered into his ear. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him too. 

 

“Aye.” He breathed out as he tried not to slow his pace, his hair tickling my neck as he nodded. “You?” 

 

“Yes. Let go Sam, I want to see you and feel you unleash yourself.” 

 

I didn’t have to say anything else. He picked up his thrusts even more and sweat drops that had formed on his temple were now dripping down onto my chest. I decided to watch him, it was impossible to take my eyes off him right now as he appeared to be completely possessed by pleasure. Holding on to his broad shoulders my mind started to lose control over my body. It was when Sam suddenly stopped moving and screamed out my name that I also went over the edge. His veins in his throat popping, his curls glued to his forehead and the way he completely surrendered to his desires only strengthened my climax because he looked absolutely marvellous. My body went rigid, I let out a breathless "SAM!" with what felt like my last vocal powers and hugged him the hardest I could from my position as I felt my inner walls spasm around his equally throbbing cock. Soon we were both emptied of our energy and collapsed back on the rug with Sam’s body weight trapping me in the most delicious way, me peppering kisses on his shoulder. 

 

 

 

When we both had come down from our peaks, Sam slowly moved to the side and I with him, his now soft member still inside me. I touched his warm, damp cheek and ran my thumb across his temple. His eyes were still closed, his breathing still loud and his huge body was trembling which made me slightly worried. 

 

“Sam, are you alright? You’re shaking.” 

 

To my big relief he opened his eyes, took my hand in his and kissed it. “I’m fine, just very emotional. I want to cry but at the same I don’t want to ruin the mood.” 

 

I brought our entwined hands to my mouth and kissed his in return. “It’s alright, just let it all out, I am here.” 

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks but it was happy tears. “I love you.” He smiled and his big hand covered my neck. 

 

“I love you too.” I half whispered back before giving him a long kiss and then resting my forehead against his, our hands still linked between us. 

 

 

 

Our breathing soon returned to normal and Sam let go of me to stand up. When I felt him slip out of me it was like a part of me went missing, that’s how natural it felt to be one with him in the most physical sense. 

 

“Come, let’s go to bed.” He reached out his hand to me, I took it and stood up carefully, pressing myself against him for support. 

 

“I thought you were going to make sleeping arrangements for me.” I said it mostly as a joke but realized that it might come out wrong. 

 

“I would love it if you slept in my bed with me, if you want to.”  

 

He was almost begging me, as if he was scared that I would still leave, not that I would and how could I deny him now? “Of course I want to.” 

 

We went hand in hand to his room which was not far at all from the living room. When we entered he right away removed the bedspread and then turned to me again. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable. I will get us something to eat and drink.” 

 

Before he could leave, I grabbed his hand again and pulled him to me to kiss him. Even if we just had made passionate love I still couldn’t get enough of him. “Sounds lovely, I’d like water and lots of fruit please.” 

 

“What the lady commands.” 

 

Sam bowed down with a smirk and I smacked him lightly on the head in amusement before he left. He returned with a bowl of fruit, two big bottles of water and also my backpack. We indulged in the fruit under the covers, facing each other, as we talked about the things and projects we had been doing during our time apart this hiatus.

 

"What about Eddie?" Sam asked as he chewed on a grape. "Will she be fine without you for a few days?"

 

"Don't worry about her. Earlier this afternoon I made sure so that her bowls were full with water and food and I think that will be enough."

 

"You sure? Last time I saw her she appeared to have grown even more so I bet she eats a lot."

 

I giggled, it was so typical Sam to always comment on how fat Eddie was. "She has always been that big and you know it. Don't tease me."

 

"Oh but you like it, don't you?" His foot moved up my leg and I stirred at the contact.

 

"Maybe, but only if you behave well when you meet her again."

 

"I'll take good care of her if you need me to, I promise."

 

"I know you will."

 

"By the way," He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "you can stay in this house as long as you want. I am not forcing you back."

 

A fear I had completely forgotten about during our intimate time together made itself reminded but then released its hold on me and I let out another breath of relief.

 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you have done for me tonight. Thank you, for everything."

 

"You're quite welcome. It was my pleasure, and probably yours as well." The corner of his left mouth quirked slightly.

 

"It was, indeed it was." 

 

We smiled, kissed and he asked me if I wanted a shower. The fruit was finished so that sounded like a good idea. We made love two more times that night; one quickie in the shower and later slowly in bed, unleashing the intimacy we both had been denied and craved for so long. When we were done we fell asleep, exhausted but happy, preparing ourselves for what the upcoming days would bring. 


End file.
